Rainbows, Tanks and Ectomobiles
by teamzeus
Summary: A series of oneshots based of CP Coulter's Dalton. Klaine, Rane, Chustin, Dwilaura, Tweedlecest, Jogan, or any other requested pairings.
1. They Were Before

**Chapter Title: **They Were Before  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Chapter Summary: <strong>Demon!Laura and Hunter!Dwight. Written from a prompt given to me by Artemismoon12 on  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Dwilaura.  
><strong>Words: <strong>I610  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Dalton, Glee, or any of the characters.  
><strong>AN: <strong>So, here's my first in a series of Dalton oneshots. These will mostly be from prompts, some of my own creation. Read and review!

Dwight raced down the deserted street, his bag of rock salt dangling from his hand. Breath ripped from his chest in pants, his legs aching. He heard the sound of quick, heavy footfalls behind him, and he sped up, knowing he had to get away.

He was only vaguely aware of the past hour. Glimpses of him and Laura at the public library late at night, pouring over some books on the Supernatural, which they wouldn't find at Dalton. A sudden change in the atmosphere. Laura's smile chilling and unnerving. A body slamming into his, having jumped over the table. A hiss as holy water made contact with flesh. Running from the library.

And now he was here, tearing down a dead and quiet street, away from a Laura, who was not the Laura he knew.

"Dwight!" An angry and demonic voice cried. "Stop running from me!"

The Hunter sped down another street, and then another, trying to lose not-Laura long enough to recite an exorcising ritual. He pulled a book from within his dark jacket, flipping through it whilst still running- not an easy task.

"Where's the god damn-"

He was cut off by a strong shove that sent him toppling into pile of boxes piled on the side of the road. He grunted, reaching for the spell book that had fallen just to his right.

"No!" He heard Laura cried.

He grabbed the book and began to recite an incantation. He was quickly lifted into the air, hands grabbing the front of his shirt with inhuman strength. That's when Dwight got his first good look at Laura the she-demon.

Her eyes were black holes, nothing but deep, dark, nothingness. Her mouth was curled into a snarl, her teeth gleaming in the faint light on the street. She hurled him across the street, and he crashed through a glass window.

He groaned and rolled onto his side, gasping in pain as he felt a piece of glass pierce his abdomen. He pulled it out with a hiss and scrambled to grab the book, which had made it with him through the window.

He continued to recite it, nearing the end when Laura landed on his back, forcing his face into the ground- and glass.

Dwight felt blood dripping down his cheek, but ignored it and tried reaching for the book again. He needed to get the demon out of Laura.

"No!" Screeched the demon-Laura. She slapped the book out of his hand, and dug pointed nails into his back. He cried out in pain, as he made one last attempt at reaching the book. He felt the rough texture of the books pages, dragging it towards him and yelling the last bit of enchantment as quick as he could, while Laura tried to pry her nails from his back.

A loud, high-pitched noise filled the air, and the demon was gone, leaving Laura to collapse onto Dwight's back, shaking and panting.

"There." Dwight whispered, his voice quiet and hoarse.

Laura climbed off his back and said,

"I am so sorry, Dwight. I can't believe I let it take over me- I should have been more guarded. But I just feel so safe with you- Oh my Castiel! You're hurt! I did this to you! I-"

"Laura!" Dwight said sharply, stopping her rambling. "It's not your fault. Here, just help me up."

Laura nodded and obeyed, her eyes wide. Dwight winced at the pain in his abdomen, put didn't say anything, allowing Laura to lead him from the empty book store.

"Here, let's stop. Let me take a look at those wounds." Laura said after Dwight gasped out loud. She lead Dwight to a bench and he gratefully sat. She kneeled in front of him and pulled out a wetwipe from her pocket, dabbing at the cuts and blood on Dwight's face. She then had him turn, lifting his shirt up to reveal the stab wound on his stomach and the claw marks on his back.

Laura gasped. "Oh Dwight, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be." Dwight muttered pathetically, trying to ignore the pain.

He was shocked when Laura pressed a delicate kiss to his back, gently kissing each of his wounds.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Dwight demanded, not wanting to pull away, but doing so anyways. He turned to face Laura, oblivious to how much it hurt.

Laura blushed, looking at the ground in embarrassment. "I just thought, that if I- Made if 'feel better' then it would make things somewhat okay. But I get it. I made you uncomfortable so let's just get you to a hospital and-"

She was interrupted by Dwight's lips on her own, kissing her with a passionate inexperience. Laura waited a moment to get over the initial shock, before kissing him back with enthusiasm. She was quick to straddle his lap, kissing him, hard.

Dwight, was in heaven. He had really wanted to kiss Laura for quite a while, but had never had the guts to do it. And he was nearly one hundred percent sure she didn't like him back. He had been wrong.

Laura pulled away, breathless and flushed. Her hand had been resting on Dwight's stomach, and when she pulled it away, there was blood.

"Well, that's a mood killer." Dwight said breathlessly, lifting Laura off of his lap.

"Oh god- Dwight you need medical attention. Damn it- I am so sorry!"

Dwight bravely silenced her with a kiss, and pulled her down the street towards his Impala. He grunted and climbed into the driver's seat, shoving the key into the ignition. Laura hesitated, before sliding into the passenger's seat, gazing at Dwight with concerned blue eyes.

"Are you sure you can drive?" She asked after a moment.

Dwight nodded, and headed down the road, his face contorted into something unrecognizable. Laura sighed and leaned back in her chair, waiting for them to arrive at the hospital. She glanced at Dwight, feeling a twinge of guilt as she saw the blood stained on the front of his shirt, and the cuts on his cheeks. She leaned over and took his hand delicately in hers.

Dwight eyed Laura carefully, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks. He put the car into park.

"Wait, this isn't the hospital!" Laura cried as she glanced around at the tall buildings around her, made beautifully out of stones and wood. "This is Dalton!"

"I know." Dwight said simply, climbing out of the car. He debated whether or not to go and open Laura's door for her, but she beat him to it, storming angrily up to him.

"You _need _to go to the hospital, Dwight!" She said hysterically.

"No!" Dwight said loudly, before saying more quiet. "Look, there's a nurse here who is perfectly capable, and it's almost curfew. Let's just go inside."

Laura stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Dwight for a moment, before sighing. "Fine."

Dwight nodded and walked up the steps towards the nurses office. He knocked carefully, before entering the room.

A lady who sat at in a chair behind a polished desk looked up before gasping. "What happened?"

Dwight looked guilty for a moment before saying, "I got into some trouble with a mirror."

The nurse clucked before removing Dwight's shirt. He stood there awkwardly, embarrassed, pleading with Laura for her to look away. She grinned and shook her head, giving him a once-over.

The claw marks on his back were worse than she had expected, and his abdomen was smeared with blood, hiding what she assumed would be alright abs.

"And what are these from?" The nurse asked, staring wide-eyed at the markings on Dwight's back. While Dwight struggled to come up with an excuse, Laura thought of one.

"I'm sorry. Those are my fault. See Dwight and I, we-" Laura lowered her head in embarrassment. "We got a little carried away."

Dwight stared at her in horror, as the nurse blushed. "Oh alright then, I'll just- er, I'll get him cleaned up."

Laura nodded and blushed, staring at the floor. Dwight continued to gape at her.

"Alright, all done. That cut on your stomach needs time to heal, so er, take it easy, alright?"

Dwight nodded and followed Laura out of the room, blushing as red as a tomato.

"What was that?" He demanded, trying to sound angry but failing, still too embarrassed.

Laura rolled her eyes, her cheeks still a light pink. "Please, I was saving your ass."

Dwight smirked. "I would have come up with something."

Laura grinned. "Uh huh."

"I would have!"

"Riiight."

"You're so annoying!"

"Thank you!"

Dwight groaned and rolled his eyes, boldly taking Laura's hand. "So, I, erm... Wanted to know if- It's late, and you can't leave now, so maybe, you'd, er... Stay the night with me." Dwight said awkwardly.

Laura smiled and nodded. "Sure. But not funny business. And I mean it."

Dwight blushed. "No I would never! I-"

Laura chuckled and kissed him quickly. "Shh. Oh and... Sorry about the whole demon thing."

"Don't worry about it."

And he led her upstairs to his room, promptly shutting the door.

Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David, and the Tweedles stared at Dwight's closed door in surprise and fondness.

"Our Little White Knight," Ethan sighed.

"He's found himself a girl." Evan added.

"We're so proud!" They chorused. They then proceeded to break down in fake tears, sobbing about how long they'd waited for this to happen.

"They're going to be so good for each other." David mumbled, a smile on his face.

"They're so cute!" Wes exclaimed happily.

Kurt grinned, staring at Dwight's closed door. "Of course they are. They were before."

**Okay, this was really crappy. I hate the ending. But whatever.**

**Like I said, this was a prompt given to me by artemismoon12 on Tumblr. Expect some more Dwilaura, Juliark, Rane, Jogan, and Tweedles coming your way! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Not Leaving

Reed looked up from his sketch book upon hearing a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He called, turning back to his art.

He heard the door open and close, before he was enveloped in a warm hug from behind. "Hey beautiful!" Came the voice of Shane Anderson.

Reed squeaked in surprise, dropping his sharp pencil on his foot, point down. Reed gave a cry of pain, clutching at his foot, still wrapped in Shane's arms.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, quickly pulling Reed into his lap to examine Reed's foot.

"Shane!" Reed shrieked, blushing red at his own clumsiness, his and Shane's proximity, and their position.

"I'm just making sure you're not bleeding..." Shane mumbled, putting Reed's foot down.

Reed and Shane had been together for a total of two and a half weeks, after the Hell Night catastrophe. Shane had been at Reed's bedside the moment the blond woke, stating that he loved Reed within moments. That he would do everything he could to protect him. It had been cheesy, and Reed had nearly passed out at the declaration, but finally, with much stuttering and blushing on Reed's part, he had told Shane that he loved him back.

Shane had been ecstatic, and planned their first date, before Reed was even released from the hospital. Reed had sat in his bed, with Shane at his side, and they shared a meal that Shane had put together with help from the Twins. Reed had blushed his way through the entire night, but enjoyed it none-the-less.

"Reed," Shane said after a few moments of silence. "What would you like to do today?"

Reed looked up at Shane, a contented smile on his face, seated in the bed next to him.

"Let's stay here." He suggested, resting his head on Shane's chest.

"Of course." Shane murmured, placing a delicate kiss on Reed's strawberry blond curls.

Reed blushed slightly at the affectionate action, but closed his eyes, sighing happily. Their moment of bliss was disrupted by Mother Nature, and Reed got up quickly to empty his bladder.

Shane sighed and leaned back, enjoying the sunshine that was streaming in through the half-open blinds. A small smile graced his face at the warmth, and he rested his head on a pillow.

Just then, Wes and David came barging into the room, glancing around quickly until their eyes came to rest on Shane.

"Have you seen a spider about... The size of your hand?" Wes asked.

"What?" Shane asked, jumping off the bed.

"Er, Drew and Satoru were experimenting on it, and it kind of got out. Just- Just keep an eye out for it." David said, before exiting the room, Wes hot on his heels.

Shane blinked before climbing back onto Reed's bed. Said person walked out of the bathroom seconds later, blushed at the sight of Shane in his bed with open arms, before climbing into them and asking,

"Who was that just now?"

"Hmm?" Shane asked slightly sleepily. "Oh, Wes and David." Shane said nonchalantly, running his fingers over a faint scar on the back of Reed's head from where he had been hit on Hell Night.

Reed stiffened. Shane was being extremely intimate in that moment, and the scar brought back painful memories from that night two and half weeks previously.

He shivered, but then shrugged it off. "What did they want?" He questioned.

"They were asking about some MIA spider Drew and Satoru were experimenting on. I'm sure they've found it already."

Reed stiffened for an entirely different reason. "A what?" He choked out, his voice an octave higher.

"A spider." Shane shrugged. "Wait. You're not scared of them are you?"

"Of course not!" Reed squeaked, trying to calm his racing heart. He had always hated spiders.

"Reed..." Shane said softly. "Are you alright?"

Reed paused for a moment. "No... I'm not. I hate spiders. They're gross and creepy and crawly and I can't stand them. And now there's one running around Windsor, and Drew and Satoru experimented on it and it's probably some sort of Spiderman radioactive thing, and knowing me, I'll get bitten, and then I'll become some freak and have to live in the sewers and-"

"Reed!" Shane cried, pressing his fingers to Reed's lips. "There is no spider that's going to hurt you. Drew and Satoru are one floor up. It's okay."

Reed relaxed and cuddled tighter into Shane's chest. They sat in silence for a while, basking in each other's presence. That was, until Shane's stomach grumbled, loudly.

Reed giggled. "Hungry?"

Shane answered sheepishly. "A little..."

"Come on." Reed said, boldly taking Shane's hand, dragging him out of the room and down the stairs. Evan and Ethan were in the kitchen, sharing a bowl of popcorn, along with Kurt, who was bent over the stove.

Reed approached a cupboard, hoping to find some snacks, only to be greeted by a large, hairy spider that scurried down the front of the cupboard. Reed screamed in fright and shock, whirling around only to crash into Evan's side. The blond mischief maker toppled onto his twin. The three of them crashed to the ground, Ethan's leg spinning out, hitting Kurt in the legs. The countertenor also hit the ground, with an _oof. _

Meanwhile, the spider crawled to the door, only to be stopped by Drew, who picked it up and placed it in a container Satoru was holding out. Shane was quick to lift Reed from the ground, and dust him off. Evan grumbled and dragged Ethan to his feet, while Kurt frowned and hoisted himself off the ground, brushing off his clothes.

"Sorry!" Reed called, embarrassed, before he was dragged from the room by Shane.

When they arrived at Reed's room, the Dormouse scrambled to the bed, plopping down on it and blushing a bright red.

"So..." Said Shane, smirking at Reed.

"Shut up." Reed mumbled, gazing down at the floor.

"Hey," Shane said gently, taking one of Reed's small hand in his large one. "Are you okay?

Reed shrugged. "I just really don't like spiders. That was so embarrassing."

Shane pulled Reed into his arms, holding him close to his chest, leaning back against the pillows. "Well, I promise, to protect you from all spiders that-"

"Shane..." Reed moaned, burying his face in his hands. "Please, you don't need to, I-"

"No! Listen to me, Reed. Please?" Shane said, staring at Reed intently. I won`t let anything happen to you. No harm will come your way as long as I`m around. I love you, Reed, and I always will. And I probably sound like an idiot, but I mean it.

Reed blushed, and buried his face in Shane`s chest. He still wasn`t used to hearing that.

"I-I love you too." He whispered after a while.

Shane smiled, kissing Reed lightly on his curls. "Good. Because there's no way I'm leaving you."

**Okay. Wow, that was bad.**

**But, here's another one-shot for you guys. Rane this time. Jogan, Chustin, Dwilaura, and Drewtoru on the way. I'm also working on my Daltonverse zombie fic, so we'll see where that goes. **

**And this is for Jenny, who gave me the prompt for this quite a while ago, and I just got around to it. I hope I did it justice. :D**

**I'll try and get the Jogan one up as soon as possible, but, I have school, and a wedding coming up. I'll try though, I promise. **


	3. Lady Marmalade

**Rating: **Somewhere between T and M. Just not for little ones.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>"remember that one fic when reed, julian, kurt and charlie sang lady marmalade and chaz rapped, thus turning all of their respectable boyfriends and one hidden one on and wore top hats and coattails and julian sang christina aguilera's part and sigggh. I wrote it from this anyway.

**Pairings: **Klaine, Jogan, Chustin, and Rane.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sexy stuff.

**Written for Chylan. It's really bad, but... Here you are. **

"This is completely crazy! We can't do this!" Reed exclaimed, taking off the top hat that was perched on his head.

Charlie nodded. "I don't want to do this. Justin's going to think I'm a freak and-"

"Guys, come on! It's just for fun! And I'm sure at least two of us will get laid tonight." Kurt said with a wicked grin, adjusting the coat he wore, before motioning at Bailey, who was helping them out with their performance, to start the music.

Julian stood up and positioned himself next to Kurt. Reed and Charlie sighed, before assuming the position, both of them with their hands on their hips. Slowly the curtains opened to reveal most of Dalton, waiting with anticipation for the performance. Slowly, a spotlight hit the boys, and Charlie began to sing.

Where's all mah soul sistas  
>Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas <p>

Next stepped Kurt, singing softly, walking forward slowly, swaying his hips.

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista<p>

He walked down the middle of the stage, before twirling quickly to the side, and singing the next line.

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
>Struttin' her stuff on the street<br>She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

The other boys strutted forward, joining in on the chorus and dancing to the beat, hips swaying and gyrating.

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)<br>Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
>Creole lady Marmalade<p>

Charlie and Kurt stepped forward, circling each other and dancing, while Reed and Julian did different, sexy moves in the background.  
>What What, What what<br>Mya:  
>ooh oh<p>

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi<br>yea yea yea yea

Now Reed stepped forward, winking at the crowd, and bending his knees, before snapping back up and bucking his hips forward, much to the surprise of the crowd.

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
>Boy drank all that Magnolia wine<br>All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
>yeah<p>

With the final line, he stepped backwards, allowing the other three boys to get in line, pulling four stools with them, that they all sat on, legs spread. Shane, Justin, Blaine, and Logan, stared at them all, lust evident on their faces, wondering how the hell they got so lucky.

The four boys on stage began to sing again, using their stools in a pole-dancer fashion.

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)<br>Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
>Creole lady Marmalade<p>

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi<p>

Charlie strutted to the edge of the stage, shimmying and gyrating in ways that should be illegal, before he began to rap.

yea yea uh  
>He come through with the money and the garter bags<br>I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
>We independent women, some mistake us for whores<br>I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
>Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry<br>Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
>Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes<br>4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
>hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas<br>We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
>bottle case the meaning of expensive taste<br>if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
>Mocha Chocalate-a what?<br>Real Lady Marmalade  
>One more time C'mon now<p>

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

He ended by reaching downwards and sliding back up, before sliding backwards, as Julian walked forwards, hands sliding down his sides, a devilish smirk on his face. A cane was passed to him, and he twirled around it, keeping it dangerously close to his body as he began to sing.

hey Hey Hey!  
>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth<br>color of cafe au lait alright  
>Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,<br>More-more-more

A wink at the audience, before he was replaced by Reed and Kurt, who came back to back and sang their respective lines, both sliding down before popping back up. Reed sang first, grinning wickedly.

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Kurt sang next, placing his hands on his thighs.

Sleepin' the grey flannel life

Julian stepped between them, hands on both of their shoulders, before bringing them teasingly lower.

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
>More-more-more<p>

Charlie shimmied up next to Reed, and together, they all sang the next line, stepping forward, down the steps and into the audience. Reed headed for Shane, straddling him and pulling lightly on his tie. Shane gulped, feeling more turned on then he ever had been before.

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh) <p>

Kurt strutted to Blaine, walking behind him and tracing his now-exposed collarbone, while Blaine struggled to breathe properly.

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
>Creole lady Marmalade<p>

Julian approached Logan, and smirked when he saw a bead of sweat roll down the prefect's cheek. He got as close as he can, and sang the next part into Logan's ear.

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)<p>

Charlie bent down in front of Justin, tracing from his knee to the inside of his thigh, before pulling away when Justin shivered, and sang,

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)<p>

All four boys stepped back, keeping their hands on their respective boyfriends, grinning.

"Julian..." Logan moaned, while the actor sang in response,

oh Leaeaa Oh

"Reed!" Shane squeaked, while Reed smirked and sang,

Lady Marmalade...

"Charlie..." Justin gasped, attempting to have Charlie touch him more.

hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...

"Kurt..." Blaine groaned, completely losing composure, while Kurt belted out,

Oh Oh oooo

The four boys pulled away, and climbed the steps onto the stage, hips swaying as they sang the last bit of the song, turning around and each striking a pose as the last notes of the song rang out.

All panting and flushed, the boys looked up to see and hear the whole room applauding, cat-calling, and cheering. Kurt stood up straighter, grinning broadly as he saw Blaine's face in the crowd, sweating and beckoning for Kurt to join him.

Reed blushed as he realized what he just did, but smiled all the same, a nervous, yet excited feeling fluttering in his stomach as he saw Shane at the edge of the room, clapping and motioning for him to follow.

Charlie winked at Justin, and nodded, telling him that he would Justin at Hanover in a moment. He grinned and waved at the crowd of cheering boys, who had to be questioning their sexualities after that performance.

Julian blew a kiss at Logan, who had to close his eyes for a moment, in order to regain some composure. Julian laughed and winked, smiling at how big a reaction they got out of the crowd.

Once the applause died down, the four boys raced towards their boyfriends, wanting to have a little bit more fun with them. Needless to say, more than two of them got laid that night.


	4. Untitled

**Tweedlecest smut. Don't like, don't read.**

Evan and Ethan entered their Windsor dorm room together, throwing their books onto the table simultaneously. They collapsed onto the plush white couch, holding each other's hands.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Ethan said after a few moments of silence, releasing Evan's hand and entering the bathroom they shared.

Evan sighed and leaned back. It had been a long day. He had had gym third period, and he'd seen a little too much ab. It wasn't that he was attracted to men, but he had been so sexually frustrated all morning, and then to see that, sent him over the edge.

He pressed his legs together, trying to stop the uncomfortable feeling coming from his groin. His breath hitched. That wasn't helping.

He tried to think of things that grossed him out, but that wasn't working either. He got up and began to walk around, trying to get rid of his problem. His cock was slightly hard, making his pants tighter than normal.

He groaned in frustration, sitting back down on the couch. It was just then, that Ethan came back out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel, water droplets sliding along the creases in his muscles.

Evan's member grew harder, and he raced past Ethan into the bathroom.

"Ev?" Ethan called out confused. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Evan squeaked. "Just need a shower is all."

Ethan shrugged and continued getting dried off and dressed. Meanwhile, Evan had slid to the floor in the bathroom, quivering in need. He could not remember his brother looking quite that beautiful.

_Shut up Evan! That's just the frustration talking._

Evan got up and turned the shower on, making it hotter than normal. He wasn't going to be able to cool down, not like this, so he might as well get some release.

As soon as the temperature was to his liking, he stripped and climbed in, his cock stiff and pointed slightly upwards.

He let the warm water run over his body, heating his skin and making it flush. The aching in his groin was growing. _It's now or never._

Evan brought his hands to his chest, ghosting over his skin. His fingers toyed idly with his nipples, his breath hitching. His hands traversed lower, coming to rest on his abdomen. His stomach quivered, and he moved his hand lower still, coming to rest on the base of his cock. He gasped at the sensation, stroking himself. A moan flies from his lips, and his strokes become faster. His eyelids flutter closed and he's pumping heavily, the feeling near unbearable. Pre-cum is leaking from the tip of his cock, and it lubricates it, making his strokes easier.

He's so close, he can taste it. Evan bites down on his lip to stop a particularly loud groan from escaping. He's about to come. He lets a moan escape.

The noise covers the sound of the door opening, and Ethan freezes. He had gone in to grab a comb, when his brother groaned from the shower.

"Ev? Are you alright?"

Evan stops, his body shaking and aching in need. He had been seconds away from coming. He doesn't trust his voice, so he sticks his hand out of the curtain and gives Ethan a thumbs up. He goes to remove his hand from his cock, but the movement rips another moan from his throat.

"Evan?" Ethan asks, moving towards the shower.

"I'm fine." Comes Evan's voice from the other side of the curtain. His voice is oddly breathy, and that's when it clicks. Ethan stops dead as he realizes what's going on. His cock hardens instantly, his pajamas becoming far too tight. Before he knows what's happening, Ethan rips the shower curtain open and lifts his naked and soaking wet brother out of the shower.

Evan squeaks in protest and surprise as he's carried into the main room. He's tossed onto the bed, and within seconds, Ethan is over top of him, kissing him hungrily. Evan can only lay in shock as his brother's mouth moves to his neck, biting and kissing.

Evan finally shakes out of his shock, and grinds his hips upward into Ethan's still clothed groin. Ethan groans in pleasure, pressing his mouth to Evan's once more.

Evan groans, and Ethan instantly darts his tongue inside his brother's mouth, exploring hungrily. Evan starts to work their hips together, causing the both of them to moan loudly.

"T-take your clothes off." Evan breathes, kissing at his brother's neck. Ethan wastes no time in removing his clothes, kicking his pants from his feet. He presses his erection onto Evan's and works them furiously, the pleasure that spikes through them unbearable.

"M-more." Evan moans, biting into Ethan's shoulder as the pleasure doubles.

"Anything for you." Ethan breathes, seductive.

He slithers down Evan's body, causing the boy to squirm and shake in need and pleasure. Then as quick as anything, Ethan takes Evan in his mouth, his tongue swirling and moving in delicate patterns.

Evan cries out in ecstasy, his hands grabbing at Ethan's hair. His hips buck up into Ethan's mouth, causing the other boy to gag slightly. He recovers quickly, releasing Evan with a pop.

He climbs off the bed, heading towards a dresser. Evan is left on the bed, trembling. "E-Ethan. No, please..." He moans.

Ethan returns to the bed with a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. He rolls the condom onto his cock, sighing at the pleasure, and opens the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers.

Evan stares at Ethan with wide eyes, spreading his legs instinctively. Ethan crawls in between them, looking at his brother with lust evident in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks gently.

Evan nods desperately. Ethan makes his way to the other's entrance, flicking at the outside carefully. Evan groans and arches, shoving his opening onto Ethan's fingers. He sticks one finger in carefully, and stops at his brother's uncomfortable expression.

"Shh, it's okay." Ethan soothes. Evan gasps and motions for him to continue. Ethan moves the finger around carefully, before sliding another finger in, lubing him up. He scissors and Evan cries out. A third finger is added, and Ethan curls his fingers.

"Oh god!" Evan cried out, grasping at the other blonds hair. Ethan had found Evan's spot. He hit it again, and Evan moans, arching his back off the bed. "Please, Ethan!" he gasps, clawing at his brother's back.

Ethan removes his fingers, and positions himself at his brother's entrance.

He glances at him, taking in his aroused and pleasure-laced form. Evan's eyes were closed, his mouth in a perfect O. His cheeks were flushed and sweat shone on his forehead. Evan was beautiful.

He pushes in gently, and Evan cries out. A few tears roll down his cheeks at the uncomfortable feeling and Ethan was quick to kiss them away.

"Shh, it's alright, I've got you. We don't have to do this."

Evan took a few moments to get used to the full-to-the-brim feeling, before motioning for Ethan to continue. Ethan slid in all the way, watching Evan for any signs of pain. The only expression on his face was one of pure pleasure, so Ethan continued. He moved slowly in and out, and moans. Evan gives a shaky sigh. Ethan keeps up the slow rhythm, building up the intense feeling.

After a while, it wasn't enough, and Evan claws at his brother's back. "More. Please, harder. More!"

So Ethan speeds up, and Evan's eyes roll back in his head. A groan escapes their lips simultaneously. Ethan was thrusting with everything he had, causing them both to convulse in sheer pleasure.

On a whim, Ethan flipped them so that Evan was seated on his lap. He looks, wide-eyed at Ethan before he begins to ride him. He moves up and down, rolling his hips as he did so. Ethan groans loudly, bucking his hips upward.

Evan continues riding Ethan, while Ethan continues lifting his hips up. He reaches between them and grabs Evan's shaft, pumping him up and down. Evan cried out.

Moans and screams of pleasure fill the air, as the two blonds moved together in a constant motion.

"E-Ethan!" Evan cries out as Evan hit his prostate. "Ethan!"

Ethan groans as Evan continues crying out his name. A pressure was building up in his abdomen, and he was worried he'd come before Evan.

"Ethan!" Evan digs his nails into Ethan's back as he continues bouncing up and down. Ethan moves his hand faster up and down Evan's cock. He screams in pleasure. "Ethan- I-I'm going to-"

Evan screams as he comes, his nails digging deeper into Ethan's back. Ethan came at the same time, filling Evan with his essence. Evan rode out his orgasm, moaning Ethan's name over and over. Ethan muffles his moans in Evan's shoulder.

When they came down from their high, Evan collapsed onto Ethan's shoulder, panting heavily. Ethan pulled Evan's leg over his torso and brought him close. Evan was pressing lazy kisses onto his brother's neck and collarbone, sighing in content.

"Well, that's not how I imagined my first, but it was still amazing." Ethan whispers quietly.

Evan mumbles his agreement, and snuggles closer into Ethan's side.

"Wanna put in a movie?" Ethan asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." Evan whispered. He climbed out of the bed, which was still wet from his shower and stopped instantly. His backside was already quite sore. He looked down and saw cum on his chest.

"I'm going to need another shower." He wrinkles his nose in disgust and waddles over to their TV. He pops in the first Harry Potter movie and climbs in with Ethan once again.

"You're sore." Ethan said, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Evan reassures him. "I'm more than fine. I'm... Fantastic." He sighs and grins, burying his face in Ethan's chest. Ethan rubs soothing circles along Evan's back, across the curve of his ass, down his thigh.

They fell asleep before Harry made it to Diagon Alley.

**Okay, wow. My first smut fic. O.o**

**For Denise, sort of, I guess.**


End file.
